


Not So Dark

by lastingopposite



Category: Community
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Darkest Timeline, Episode s03e04: Remedial Chaos Theory, F/M, Missing Limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingopposite/pseuds/lastingopposite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Darkest timeline!Jeff/Britta -- Jeff can still fuck with only one arm."</p><p>Written for Community 101's kink meme, also fills the Wild Card square for kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Dark

Britta trips over a pile of clothing and breaks the kiss. "What happened to 'just friends'?"

Jeff’s eyes don't leave her lips. "That was before." He swoops in for another kiss, this one hotter than the one at her apartment door.

She doesn't know that she wants to be doing this at all. Not after everything they've been through this year. But she can't stop kissing him as he backs her up against the foot of her unmade bed.

The impact gives her another chance to break away. "What about Annie?"

This time he does look into her eyes, accusingly. "Annie. In the insane asylum?"

She shrugs and tucks a strand of blue behind her ear. 

"Give me more credit than that, Britta." He pushes her down onto the bed one-handed. "Besides, I like someone who can fight back." 

Her back hits the tangle of sheets. They're not only unmade, but haven't been changed in weeks. Maybe months. Pre-housewarming party Jeff would have taken her to his place. This darker Jeff doesn't seem to give a fuck.

He tears at the buttons of her shirt with his teeth, maybe just to prove that he doesn't need both hands to lay her bare. She doesn't help him, oh no, but instead wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer.

There's a satisfying tearing sound. He buries his stubbly chin between her breasts -- is he starting a beard? an actual beard? -- and she hasn’t been bothering with a bra lately, but the pain is sweet, almost fitting.

She fists her hands in his shirt and pulls, it’s only fair, but he’s clearly still buying the really expensive clothing, it doesn’t even budge. He lifts his head and smirks -- then tears the shirt off himself.

“Huh,” she says. This Jeff really doesn’t give a fuck.

They scrabble out of their shirts the rest of the way and she flips him onto his back, yanking at the fly of his slacks. She needs him out of them, needs to get both of their clothes off as soon as possible, she's already so wet it's ridiculous. It has been too long.

She slides onto him, exhaling with an odd sort of relief. He throws his head back and stills, letting her move over him. She closes her eyes, too, remembering the way things used to be, before everything went to chaos.

That's why she is surprised when she finds herself tumbling back to the bed. Her eyes open and she sees him standing there, eyes unreadable, rimmed in shadow. He pulls her to her feet to join him, just as strong as before, even one handed. And that's really when she sees it for the first time, sees the stump at his shoulder, healed as smoothly as if had never been there at all. She idly wonders how much money a plastic surgeon that good would cost.

He notices her gaze immediately and she frowns, apologetic. "I--" she begins, but it's too late. 

"Don't look at me. Not like that." He spins her around to face away from him and bends her forward, entering her smoothly from behind.

She gasps, but it's good, it's more than good. He was never like this before -- always so controlled, afraid to let her see the cracks in his perfect facade. This Jeff is raw, his emotions uncontrolled, his rage at the hand he's been dealt fueling the best sex they've had to date.

"Tell me, Britta," he says, pounding into her with each word. "Am... I... still..." His hand works at her clit. "...bad... at... sex?"

"Fuuuuck..." is all she can manage as the pleasure intensifies. 

She comes with a wordless shout, and a few moments later Jeff grunts and presses into her. When her contractions subside, he pulls out, gently this time. He's silent behind her, so she turns and sits on the edge of the bed. She finds him looking around her disheveled room with a disconcerted expression.

"What?" she asks with a grin.

"Do you have any... Kleenex?"

With a laugh, she crawls over to the edge of the bed and fishes out a box that was hiding under the bedspread. Her cat, who is also hiding under there, gives her a disapproving, one-eyed look. "Like you're one to judge," she whispers to him.

"Good," Jeff says with relief as she hands the box to him. "I thought I was going to have to use my shirt or something." He shudders.

She grins again. Maybe he isn't that different now after all.


End file.
